


【万笛】《独家配方》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 餐厅经理！魔笛x建筑设计师！伊万一个围绕肉桂卷展开的小甜饼。





	【万笛】《独家配方》

**Author's Note:**

> AU小甜饼一发完。对肉桂卷的爱让我开了这个摸鱼脑洞。感谢 @七季 给了它一个超棒的开头，以及 @路人甲乙丙win 又听我bb被我剧透。
> 
> 最近的心情就在很糟和稍微好一点之间波动，实在是无力去改变，希望这篇小甜饼能让看的人心情好，如果觉得它很甜很快乐或者想让你吃肉桂卷，那就是我成功了。
> 
> *人物属于他们自己，ooc和垃圾的文笔属于我。

【万笛】《独家配方》[AU]

 

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]

_[From 绯轮]

 

…

I like your small gestures that speak volumes about how much you care.

…

 

“Trick or treat！”拉基蒂奇刚打开门，领居家装扮成僵尸的男孩便对着他举着自己的南瓜提篮说道。拉基蒂奇伸手从门边的碗里抓过一把糖果放到他的提篮里，“够了吗？”他问道，顺手帮男孩整理了一下没有缠好的绷带。

“够啦！”男孩欢快地回答道，而后又吸吸鼻子，闻到了面团和肉桂香味，“叔叔又在做肉桂卷吗？”男孩觉得这个世界上大概没有人比自己家隔壁的这两位叔叔更喜欢肉桂卷了，当然也的确很好吃，连自己最不爱吃的葡萄干裹在里面都能变得好吃起来。“你们为什么这么喜欢吃肉桂卷呢？”在莫德里奇走过来拍了拍小僵尸的头之后他问道。

听到这个问题，拉基蒂奇嘴角的弧度加深了不少，他揽过旁边莫德里奇的腰，小孩子在面前让莫德里奇用手肘撞了撞拉基蒂奇的肋间，力道轻到可以忽略不计。“这是一个有点长的故事，你今天还要去要糖，改天叔叔再讲给你听好不好？”

在听故事和一年一度的万圣节之间做选择，答案实在再明显不过了，男孩点头说好，提着南瓜提篮走了几步又转过头认真地说道，“一定要记得讲给我听哦。”

关上门之后莫德里奇转身捏了捏拉基蒂奇的脸，后者顺势将他搂在怀里，“这样勾起小朋友的好奇心真的好吗。”

“我又没有说错。”拉基蒂奇的侧脸在莫德里奇的掌心蹭一蹭，温柔的眸子里笑意不减，“这本来就是一个有点长却又很棒的故事。”两人即将贴合在一起的唇被敲门声打断，拉基蒂奇满是遗憾地叹了口气，莫德里奇亲亲他的唇角，“去开门吧，我去准备糖浆。”

他们今天准备了应景的南瓜肉桂卷，碾碎了烤制过的南瓜子做装饰，糖浆也做成了清淡的味道，来烘托出南瓜本身的甜味。

关门声和脚步声都并未引起专心察看肉桂卷烘烤程度的莫德里奇的注意力，被拉基蒂奇被身后抱住时，莫德里奇突然想起，他们第一次见面好像就是在临近万圣节的一天。

 

作为为数不多少有的米其林级别餐厅的餐厅经理，莫德里奇一直很为自己的工作感到自豪，尽管营业中的后厨永远都好像在打仗，一旦有挑剔的顾客提出对菜品的质疑莫德里奇首先要做的是按住张嘴便是一句爱吃不吃的主厨，忍耐着将人请出去的冲动给以美食评论家笑脸，几乎没有假期；除此之外，一切都很好。

这天的莫德里奇是倒数第二个离开餐厅的人，主厨曼朱基奇还留在厨房里调整新菜品的用料，外面的冷风让刚从开着暖空调的餐厅里出来的莫德里奇打了个寒战，他裹紧了自己的风衣，脑子里将明天要做的事情迅速过了一遍，才踏上回家的路。

住的地方离得不远，所以莫德里奇今天没有开车，回去的路上他特意绕了路，走到公寓附近的咖啡馆，除了早上习惯在那里买咖啡之外，莫德里奇还喜欢这家的肉桂卷，店主总是很自豪地说这是他祖母传下来的秘方，除了几种常见的口味，偶尔也会有印度茶拿铁这样少见的口味。

一路走过去莫德里奇发现自己已经很久没有下过厨房了，大学时候他还会自己动手，对着菜谱琢磨一道菜，工作之后虽然每天就是和菜品才交道，但反倒没有时间和精力自己下厨了。并且当你有不少大厨朋友并且他们乐于让你当小白鼠时，自己做饭好像就没什么必要了。

莫德里奇很高兴地看见玻璃展柜里还剩下一个肉桂卷，大概是椰子口味的，除了淋上白色的糖浆之外还洒了不少椰丝，只是他没想到当他伸出手时说我要这个时，旁边伸出一条手臂说了同样的话，指着同一个肉桂卷。

莫德里奇转过头，对方同样在看他，眼睛里闪过短暂的惊讶。这大概还是个学生，莫德里奇想着，背着书包，穿着牛仔裤和板鞋，怀里还抱着书和笔记本，下巴上有浅浅的胡茬，大概是因为复习没有时间打理自己。他想起这附近有一所名声不错的大学，这家咖啡馆也一直是学生顾客居多。

莫德里奇收回手，觉得自己没必要和一个学生抢东西，他给了对方一个微笑，再朝着店员摆摆手，示意自己不要了，擦身而过的时候他听见这个男生说谢谢，带着礼貌和恳切，莫德里奇说没关系。

店里有留言墙，上面总是满满的贴着蓝色或是粉色的便利贴，大概是为了迎合即将到来的万圣节，便利贴都换成了南瓜样子的。莫德里奇每次走过的时候都会看一看，出现得最多的无非是希望顺利通过考试，或者年轻人恋爱的小心思。其中有一张写着这辈子一定要去Rešetka*吃顿饭，后面加了好几个感叹号，足可见决心。

看到自己工作的餐厅名字出现，莫德里奇忍不住勾起嘴角，想到刚才的经历，他突然也想写一张“希望每次来这里都能吃到肉桂卷”贴在留言墙上。还没将这个想法付诸行动，莫德里奇听见身边有人对他说你好。

他转过身，看见刚才和自己同时想买肉桂卷的男生局促地站在自己面前，“你好。”他回复道，“有什么事吗？”对方递给莫德里奇一个店里用于外带的纸袋，不用打开便已经能闻到里面传出来的肉桂卷的香味。

“抱歉让你没有买到肉桂卷，这一半送你。”他看着莫德里奇接过纸袋却没有说话，又补充道，“我是用店里的刀叉切开的，很干净。”他的表情里还带着几分愧疚，让莫德里奇觉得有些好笑，又有些可爱。

他清了清喉咙，努力按下嘴角的笑容，“其实，你不用这样，我可以明天再来买。”纸袋里的肉桂卷还有余温，应该是店长不久前才做出来的最后一批。“店长说明天就没有这个口味了。”男生说得很认真，莫德里奇对他扬了扬纸袋，“谢谢。”

他们一起走出咖啡馆，莫德里奇拿出那半个肉桂卷，迎着夜风慢慢吃下，温热的面团，肉桂和椰子的香气，让他觉得浑身都暖了回来。看着男生与自己同路，便开口道，“还在读大学？”男生点点头，“研究生。”他注意到莫德里奇在看自己怀里的图纸，解释道，“我是建筑系的。”

“这个专业不错。”莫德里奇评价道，他记得餐厅对面就有一家建筑事务所，名气不比餐厅小。当他提起那家建筑事务所时，对方的眼睛里带上了些许憧憬，告诉莫德里奇他们给自己提供了实习的机会。“那你想必很优秀。”莫德里奇咽下了最后一口肉桂卷，“祝贺你。”

对方刚说完谢谢，他们已经走到了岔路口，对方看上去是准备回宿舍里，而莫德里奇要走另一条路回家。“谢谢你的一半肉桂卷，”莫德里奇说道，“以后如果有机会再见面的话，换我请你吃。”

说着他便挥手道别，留下金发的大学生在原地看着他的背影消失在转角，懊恼自己应该鼓起勇气要到名字和联系方式。

 

“我们一定要看恐怖电影吗？”莫德里奇将两杯热可可放在茶几上，看着电视前拉基蒂奇兴致勃勃的背影说道，“你明明就不喜欢恐怖电影。”西班牙的恐怖电影，想必是拉基蒂奇的同事给他推荐的。

“万圣节就应该看看这些啊。”拉基蒂奇说道，坐回到沙发上，“正是因为我不喜欢恐怖电影，所以才一年看一次。”

“好吧。”莫德里奇顺从地让对方将自己搂在怀里，调整了一下姿势让自己更舒服。“不过我再次向你声明，我是不可能像那些害怕恐怖片的女孩子一样，在高潮的时候因为不敢看把脸埋在你胸口的。”

“死了这条心吧，拉基蒂奇先生。”莫德里奇说道，被看穿心思的人摸摸自己的鼻子，在莫德里奇按下播放的确认键之后说道，“那我害怕的时候能把脸埋在你胸口吗？”然后他收获了男友的一枚白眼。

不时响起的敲门声显然破坏了恐怖片的效果，莫德里奇给一位小朋友发糖的时候电视里的音效显示这正是精彩的地方，“我没错过什么吧。”莫德里奇回到沙发上说道，刚坐下就立刻被拉基蒂奇搂在了怀里，“没有。”对方的嘴贴在莫德里奇肩膀处的衣料上，发出的声音闷闷的。

莫德里奇覆上拉基蒂奇圈在自己腰间的手背，安抚似地拍了拍，又剥了一颗糖递到他的嘴边。害怕就不要看恐怖片了，搞得好像平时自己不给抱一样。

 

他们的第二次相遇是在万圣节；餐厅一向是坚持自己的风格，不会参与到这些节日里的，店长和曼朱基奇说了半天，对方终于同意在前菜和甜品里加上南瓜相关的菜品。莫德里奇看见曼朱基奇那个快要翻上天去的白眼，笑着安抚道，“只是修改一下菜单，又不是让你扮成幽灵做菜。”

莫德里奇还是穿着工作必须的正装，为了小小的应景，表示自己还是有参与到万圣节，配上了一枚骷髅和蜘蛛网样子的胸针。

回去的时候莫德里奇觉得自己实在是格格不入，店长倒是很人性化，今天的预订名单要比平时少一半，让他们还能回去赶上万圣节后半段狂欢一下。自从迈入工作，莫德里奇好像就失去了参加这个节日的热情，他突然想起之前分了自己半个肉桂卷的男生，不知道他现在是不是在和同学开万圣节派对。

事实证明对方并没有，莫德里奇刚走进便利店，便看见自己不久前才想起的人抬头说欢迎光临。看见莫德里奇显然也让他愣住了，但很快他脸上便绽开一个真实的笑容。

莫德里奇挑了些水果，原本还想买几袋冰冻速食回家，但最后还是作罢，拿了一袋意面和一瓶番茄酱，还有一小袋水果糖，然后去收银台结账。

“没有参加万圣节的活动？”在他扫货码时莫德里奇问道，他的记忆里没有谁会在这种时候来便利店做兼职。“没有，要去实习了，想多准备一下，就和朋友换了班。”莫德里奇扫了一眼柜台上摊开的书本，想说还是要及时行乐，不然等你工作了就不一定有机会了，但还是作罢。

“等你工作了，”最终莫德里奇还是按捺不住，边思考措辞边说道，“会面对很多很现实的问题，可能就很少有机会参加这样的节日狂欢了。”他将钱递给对方，笑道，“珍惜学生时光吧，很宝贵的。”

男生在点头之后将零钱和装了商品的纸袋递给莫德里奇，后者发现纸袋里还放了一朵蔷薇，漂亮的颜色，即便是不像刚绽放那样充满生机也无损它的美丽。“什么时候买东西还送花了？”他笑着问道。

一句话便让男生红了耳朵，莫德里奇从他细如蚊吟的声音里听到这是送给整点后第一位顾客的，以前是送糖，今天糖都发给小朋友了，所以送了蔷薇。他悄悄抬起眼睛，却发现莫德里奇并没有好像恍然大悟，反而是很遗憾的样子看着自己，说道，“是这样啊，我还以为你要找我要联系方式呢。”

说完这句话之后莫德里奇看着眼前的男生愣了不到半秒，便立刻在一张空白的纸上写了自己的姓名电话，然后递给自己。

“伊万.拉基蒂奇。”莫德里奇念出纸条上的名字，“你可以叫我伊万。”拉基蒂奇说道，仿佛还沉浸在刚才发生的事情里。“卢卡.莫德里奇，”他面前的人笑着说道，“很高兴认识你。”

 

“说真的，你当时送我蔷薇的时候，到底是怎么想的。”看完电影他们收拾了一下屋子，门口的塑料大碗里已经只剩零星几颗糖，莫德里奇将它们移到了小碟子里。拉基蒂奇的声音从开放式厨房那边传来，“怎么突然想起问这个。”

“又是一年万圣节，想到了而已。”再仔细一想，好像他们就和万圣节有缘。

拉基蒂奇正在收拾厨房，边用毛巾擦着料理台边说道，“好吧，我坦白。”他挥舞一下那张白色的毛巾表示自己投降，“我当时其实想主动找你要电话号码的，但你一笑我就把想好的台词全忘了。”

“你只是当时想主动找我要号码吗？”莫德里奇眯了眯眼睛，在一起这么久，回味刚遇见时的场景似乎显得没那么有必要，但莫德里奇相当享受地看着工作后越发成熟的拉基蒂奇露出当年那个大学生一般局促的神态。

他走到料理台旁边，却猝不及防被拉基蒂奇抱着坐到了料理台上，他半真半假地抱怨了一声，推了推凑过来的拉基蒂奇的肩膀，而后将手搭在他的肩上。“第一眼见到你的时候，我就想找你要号码。”拉基蒂奇说道，离得这样近，莫德里奇的重点早已不在几年前那点隐秘的小心思上。

“虽然最后说出口的是我。”莫德里奇笑着说道，拉基蒂奇已经开始将吻印在他的脖子上，嘴唇很缓地拂过皮肤，让莫德里奇的身体激起战栗的微痒。“我也高兴自己这样做了。”他说道，将拉基蒂奇拉进一个吻里。

 

再次见面是在上班的路上，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇同时去买咖啡，拉基蒂奇没有再穿那身标准的学生装，而是一身正装，看着人仿佛都成熟了不少。莫德里奇打量了他一眼，“上班了？”拉基蒂奇点点头，神色里流露出几许紧张。

莫德里奇今天看了车，因为两人工作的地方离得近，便干脆载着拉基蒂奇一起去了。“之前你告诉我，在试着做肉桂卷？”莫德里奇开口打破两人之间安静的氛围，拉基蒂奇回过神，有些意外他突然说起这个，但还是回答道，“是，但还没完全学会，等我学会了给你尝尝。”

“好啊。”莫德里奇回答道，余光看着拉基蒂奇的神色放松了一些，“说起来，之前给你说的请你吃肉桂卷一直没实现。”拉基蒂奇摆摆手说没关系。

“下次来Rešetka吧，我让他们给你留一个甜点。”这是一个明显不平等的报答，拉基蒂奇也意识到了，但没有再拒绝，而是顺水推舟地接话道，“看来我要做很多肉桂卷给你才能抵回来了。”目视着前方的莫德里奇听到这句话之后不自觉地勾起嘴角。

“等等。”下车前莫德里奇叫住已经解开安全带的拉基蒂奇，后者疑惑地回过身看他。莫德里奇解开自己的安全带，探身过去，“领带有点歪。”拉基蒂奇在他给自己整理领带的时候一直望着上方，怕自己移一移视线就会克制不住抱住莫德里奇劲瘦的腰肢的动作。

“好了。”莫德里奇很快拉开两人的距离，对自己整理后的结果很满意，“快去吧，上班可别迟到。”

 

“说起来，那天马里奥还嫌弃我。”早饭前煮咖啡的莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇并没有从锅里的蛋上移开视线，“他说什么了？”

“他说我虽然不是专业的评论家，但这么多年也吃了不少好东西，居然就被一个简简单单的肉桂卷拿下了。他觉得至少也要是百香果巧克力慕斯三重奏那样的级别才行。”莫德里奇将咖啡倒在两个杯子里，分别加上奶和糖，那边的拉基蒂奇也完成了班尼迪克蛋。

通常他们的早餐不会吃得这么麻烦，但在有空闲的时候总会玩些花样，这单指拉基蒂奇，会变着法子做不同的早餐。而莫德里奇，他觉得和拉基蒂奇在一起之后，厨艺已经从之前的做得还能吃退化到了仅限于煮咖啡和做做肉桂卷。

“转告一下马里奥，”拉基蒂奇在自己的恋人动刀叉之前说道，“我会努力把厨艺提升到会做三重奏那个水平，来配得上他的餐厅经理的。”

“哦亲爱的，我要是通过厨艺来决定男友的话，现在坐在我面前的怎么会是你呢。”

 

话是这么说，但拉基蒂奇勇敢迈出的追人第一步，的确是靠的食物，更确切一点，是肉桂卷。

现在回想起来，拉基蒂奇也觉得自己很有勇气，一个初学者刚学会做肉桂卷这样的早餐标配就敢拿去让莫德里奇这种舌头刁钻的人尝试。

拉基蒂奇还记得当时自己有多忐忑，完全不逊于自己当初去事务所面试时，哪怕莫德里奇满脸的笑容和期待也不能减弱那种紧张。他看着莫德里奇仔细闻了闻那个肉桂卷，然后用手指分下一小块放进嘴里。

“这真的是你第一次成功的作品？”莫德里奇边吃边惊喜地问道，拉基蒂奇觉得这应该是满意的意思，“是啊，学会之后就想让你尝尝。”肉桂卷的样子看着并不如何突出，也是最基本的甜肉桂卷，细节却足够用心，拉基蒂奇用朗姆酒和橙味利口酒浸过的葡萄干当做里面的配料，还在最顶端洒上了烤山核桃和橙味糖浆。

“我喜欢里面那股橙味。”莫德里奇将里面的一枚葡萄干丢进嘴里说道，“不甜不腻，搭配得很好。”

他喜欢拉基蒂奇做的肉桂卷，这一点绝不是安慰年轻人的自尊心，莫德里奇对比了一下记忆里那家咖啡馆的肉桂卷，和他最擅长烘焙的英国朋友做的，发现他还是更喜欢拉基蒂奇做的肉桂卷，稍显稚嫩的业余手艺，却让他开心了一整天。

因为拉基蒂奇也已经踏入了工作行列，意味着他也没有多少空闲时间提升自己的水平，但他还是很热衷于这个爱好，或者说，他喜欢看到莫德里奇吃自己做的肉桂卷时露出的笑容。

Rešetka只提供晚餐时候的位置，所以午饭时莫德里奇还比较悠闲，认识拉基蒂奇之后这成了他们固定的见面时间。听对方讲讲工作上的人和事，比如拉基蒂奇遇到的要求层出不穷的甲方，比如昨天餐厅里来了一个美食评论家，莫德里奇一直提心吊胆地观察他的表情。

偶然莫德里奇也会开车载拉基蒂奇一起去上班，昨晚熬夜改图纸的拉基蒂奇明显神色还有些涣散，灌下几口咖啡之后眼神才会重新清亮起来；上班的路不长不短，要打个盹不太够，睁着眼睛又有点难熬，莫德里奇这时候会和他聊聊天提精神，他想念拉基蒂奇的肉桂卷，却又不好说出口让自己的请求挤占拉基蒂奇的业余时间。

后来不知道什么时候，就好像约定俗成一般，在拉基蒂奇能够拥有完整周末的日子里，都会准时带着自己烘烤的肉桂卷等莫德里奇下班，每次口味还不带重样。

 

“后来呢？”男孩津津有味地吃着手里的柠檬肉桂卷，在停顿时问道，“他们在一起了吗？”莫德里奇用纸巾擦了擦他嘴角的碎屑，和拉基蒂奇相视一笑。“他们当然在一起了。”

 

一年之后的万圣节，拉基蒂奇已经正式被建筑事务所录用，却还保留着闲暇时给莫德里奇做肉桂卷的习惯。并且很高兴莫德里奇现在只吃自己做的肉桂卷。这天准点下班，拉基蒂奇回家之后还有时间穿着自己之前准备好的万圣节服装，在街上溜达一圈之后问莫德里奇要不要自己家吃东西。

那时候莫德里奇刚下班，正是肚子空空的时候，听到这个邀请之后方向盘一打就拐到了拉基蒂奇的公寓门前。

拉基蒂奇给他开了门，莫德里奇应景地说了一句Trick or treat。“糖是留给小朋友们的，你吃茄子温沙拉行吗？”拉基蒂奇回答道。

“这是没有糖，允许我捣蛋的另一种说法吗？”莫德里奇笑着说道，走进温暖的室内，脱下大衣之后才注意到拉基蒂奇并没有穿着普通的家居服。“我高兴工作并没有磨灭掉你对万圣节的热情，巫师先生。”

穿着巫师长袍，衣兜里还放着魔杖的拉基蒂奇从厨房里端出来温沙拉，一脸正经地说道，“其实我是一名巫师，霍格沃茨毕业之后回到克罗地亚才找了一份建筑设计师的工作。”

“所以你的菜这么好吃是因为魔法？”莫德里奇叉起一块表面被煎得金黄的茄子说道，“赫奇帕奇女士传授给你的食谱秘方？”

“并不，”拉基蒂奇摇头道，指了指自己的领带，“我是格兰芬多毕业的。食谱是霍格沃茨的家养小精灵传授给我的。”

莫德里奇恍然大悟般点点头，舌头舔舔下唇，回味着嘴里肉桂的暖，洋葱的微辣，蜂蜜的甜，烤山核桃与煎茄子的香混合在一起味道。

“啊对了，我最近也想试试做肉桂卷，能把你的食谱给我吗？”心满意足吃完一盘茄子温沙拉的莫德里奇问道，拉基蒂奇收走他面前的盘子，“当然可以。”

莫德里奇看着他打开盥洗台的开关准备清洗盘子，打趣道，“难道你不应该用清洁咒吗，洗盘子多麻烦啊。”拉基蒂奇回过头十分配合地说道，“因为巫师不能在麻瓜面前使用魔法，如果让你看见了还要对你施遗忘咒，太麻烦了。”

他很快写好莫德里奇最喜欢的那个口味的食谱交给他，莫德里奇接过仔细收好，“那我回去试一试，好久没有做过肉桂卷了，希望不会浪费很多原料。”

临走之前莫德里奇从口袋里拿出一颗糖递给拉基蒂奇，“最后一颗了，送给你，免得巫师先生晚上来我家里捣蛋，我还不知道为什么。”

拉基蒂奇接过糖，对着他眨眨眼睛，“那你也不能对别人说起我的真实身份哦。”

 

“那今天的肉桂卷是哪位叔叔做的？”男孩再次开口问道，“你猜呢？”莫德里奇反问道，男孩砸了咂嘴，“我觉得是伊万叔叔做的！”

“猜对了，你怎么知道的？”莫德里奇问道，男孩并没有意识到自己即将说出口的话有多伤眼前的卢卡叔叔的心，“因为今天的更好吃。”

莫德里奇回头看着用书挡住嘴偷笑的拉基蒂奇，正色道，“我受到了打击。”

 

“我觉得你给了我假的食谱。”在家里试验了之后莫德里奇向拉基蒂奇抱怨道，“我做出来怎么都没有你做的好吃。”他大概是真的没有做菜做甜点的天分，莫德里奇觉得自己选择当餐厅经理这个决定实在是正确。

“我还有自己的独家配方啊。”拉基蒂奇说道，他最近剪了头发，短发让他看上去更加利落了。莫德里奇笑起来，“原来重要的部分还没有告诉我吗。”

“是啊，都说了是独家配方，轻易不传授。”拉基蒂奇说道，说完自己也笑起来。

虽然是件小事，但莫德里奇被他勾起了好奇心，总想知道那个让拉基蒂奇肉桂卷这么好吃的独家配方到底是什么，无奈无论他怎么赌咒发誓自己绝对不会说出去，拉基蒂奇也不愿意告诉他。

 

“所以伊万叔叔的肉桂卷好吃是因为有独家配方，”男孩似懂非懂地点点头，看看拉基蒂奇，又看看莫德里奇，“那卢卡叔叔最后知道了吗？”

 

当时的莫德里奇，实在是没想到在自己面前一向是无话不说的拉基蒂奇会将一个肉桂卷的配方藏得这么紧。却不知道拉基蒂奇只是在寻找合适的时机，和足够的勇气而已。

“你真的想知道？”在莫德里奇快要放弃的时候，拉基蒂奇突然问道，莫德里奇看着他认真的神情，觉得他不是在准备告诉自己食谱，而是准备交出自己的下半辈子。“当然。”然后拉基蒂奇便递给他一张折起的纸。

“回家之后再打开。”拉基蒂奇说道，脸上又浮现出了他们第一次见面，递给莫德里奇那半个肉桂卷时的神情。莫德里奇接过它，“好。”他的第六感突然叫嚣起来，提醒他有什么事情要发生，而这张薄薄的纸就是开关。

回到家之后莫德里奇坐在沙发上打开那张纸，手掌那么大的纸上只写着短短一句话。

独家配方：对卢卡.莫德里奇的爱。

莫德里奇靠在了沙发上，举起纸张挡住灯光，逆着光反复看着那句话，过后他垂下手臂，将一个轻柔的吻落在独家配方几个字上。

 

“我明白了，”男孩小大人似的点点头，“因为是肉桂卷让你们在一起的，所以你们特别喜欢做肉桂卷。”

离开之前他又问道，“爱真的会让食物变得好吃吗？”拉基蒂奇蹲下来平视他的眼睛，“对于你爱的那个人来说，一定是的。”

送走男孩之后莫德里奇剥开他带来的水果糖，粉嘟嘟的草莓糖果让人吃了总有一种甜蜜心情，当然莫德里奇也不否认自己的好心情一半来源于刚回忆完自己和拉基蒂奇的相恋过程。

他的男友含着笑意走过来，彼此交换了一个草莓味的吻。

 

 

——End——

 

注*Rešetka是我搜的“格子”这个词的克罗地亚语，就用来做餐厅名称了。


End file.
